


Coleccionista de Canciones

by Adid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M, Songfic, Twincest, canciones en español, incesto, relaciones hombre/hombre, relaciones mujer/mujer, serie de ficlets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adid/pseuds/Adid
Summary: Serie de ficlets (de 500 a 1000 palabras) sin relación entre sí sobre mis parejas favoritas de Gravity Falls, inspirados en diferentes canciones.





	1. AMOR BANDIDO

**Author's Note:**

> Solo una colección de historias pequeñas, autoconclusivas y sin mucho contexto. Más que nada como práctica para poder deshaogarme de estas ships que me encantan pero para las que no tengo tiempo de escribir cosas más largas o elaboradas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cancion: [Amor Bandido [Remix] - Golpe a Golpe ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzAUkwsqjEc)  
> Pareja: Jimmy Snakes/Stanley Pines

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Stan Pines era que, definitivamente, no era lo que parecía.

La primera vez que Jimmy lo vio, no le había dedicado demasiada atención en un principio. Solo era uno más en ese pequeño bar para motociclistas a la orilla de una solitaria carretera. A primera vista, parecía ser alguien que no tenía idea de dónde estaba o lo qué hacía, pero que quería pretender, sin mucho éxito, que sí. Intentado hacer alguna clase de negocio con un par de los motociclistas que había en el lugar.  Jimmy apenas lo había mirado, pensando enseguida que el pobre diablo iba a terminar bastante mal si seguía jugando al tonto.

Un rato después, ya afuera del local  y a punto de continuar con su camino, había visto a través de la ventana como el inevitable  conflicto comenzaba. 

Esa fue la primera vez que Stan lo sorprendió. Una vez que quedó claro que no le quedaba otra, el muchacho había demostrado una agilidad para las peleas que no se esperaba. Logró noquear a sus “clientes molestos” sin demasiado esfuerzo. Por supuesto, los demás hombres en el bar no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de comenzar toda una trifulca. Stan se las arregló para salir del lugar casi ileso. Jimmy, sin saber porqué, se acercó hasta quedar en frente de él,  con su motocicleta rugiendo ferozmente. Apenas una mirada compartida. Stan subió a la parte trasera de la moto, y Jimmy arrancó entonces. A toda velocidad, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

Ese fue su inicio. Y desde ese momento Stan no había dejado de sorprenderlo. No sabía si había sido el sabor a peligro, la adrenalina de la velocidad o qué otra cosa. Pero el castaño se quedó con él. Aunque ambos eran viajeros asiduos y solitarios, descubrieron que de alguna forma funcionaban bien juntos. El rubio jamás  fue alguien que pudiera considerarse sentimental o romántico, era de hecho alguien más bien tosco y rudo, pero pronto descubrió que Stan era sin duda especial.

_-Gatito_

Solía llamarlo, solo por el placer de verlo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada de manera aparentemente molesta, pero sin lograr disimular la pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios. Y entonces llegaban los besos, agresivos y desbordantes de pasión. Una emoción más grande incluso que una carrera a toda velocidad.

Stan era interesante, trataba de aparentar (algunas veces con éxito, otras no tanto) que era alguien seguro y duro, pero podía adivinarse su verdadera naturaleza si se le ponía suficiente atención. Se metía en problemas de una manera alarmantemente fácil y después se escabullía  de ellos con la misma facilidad.

Jimmy jamás tuvo una familia, o un hogar, o un lugar al que pertenecer. Pero con Stan casi podía sentir que había encontrado todo eso. Y quizás fue la revelación de ese sentimiento lo que lo hizo llenarse de espanto.

Quizás quiso huir de lo que parecía un vínculo demasiado comprometedor, y que seguramente a la larga solo traería problemas. Quizás simplemente había sido una especie de irracional  acto de amor, al saber que Stan a su lado no podría llegar a tener nada bueno.  Una madrugada tomó su motocicleta, cuando el castaño aún dormía profundamente en uno de esos moteles de carretera, para no volver jamás.

Lo pensó. Claro que lo pensó. De hecho lo hizo.  Pero al regresar Stan ya no estaba más ahí. Eso, probablemente, era lo mejor. Solo dos viajeros que se habían encontrado momentáneamente.

Y aún así jamás logró olvidarlo. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo el accidente. Al borde de la muerte, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado volverlo a ver.

Tanto que incluso daría su alma con tal de tener la oportunidad.


	2. GOMA DE MASCAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción:[Goma de Mascar - Paty Cantú](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iQw_0vgB3M)  
> Pareja: Dipper Pines/Guideon Gleeful  
> Notas: Se desarrolla años después del final de la serie.

Dipper tenía que aceptarlo: tal vez su relación no era precisamente la más sana del mundo.

A veces, sino es que todo el tiempo,  se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado de novio precisamente con Guideon Gleeful. No es como si el chico lo hubiera obligado a salir con él o algo, como había hecho con su hermana. Y quizás eso era lo más extraño. Mabel siempre había sabido que no quería nada con el albino más allá de una amistad (al principio, después ni eso) y siempre había hecho lo posible por dejárselo claro aunque Guideon no escuchara razones. Pero eso había sido hacía ya bastante tiempo, cuando no eran más que niños.

Ahora, ya más crecidos y experimentados, en uno de esos veranos en que los Pines regresaban a Gravity Falls a visitar a sus amigos y ver qué había de nuevo en ese pueblo que tantas aventuras les había traído; Dipper se encontró con una invitación a una cita, en la cual Guideon no había dejado de asegurar que estaba totalmente bien si no aceptaba. Fue así como el castaño terminó saliendo con el albino por ninguna otra razón más que su propia voluntad.

Definitivamente era  de lo más extraño. Si bien, habían quedado al final en buenos términos, eso no quitaba el turbio pasado que tenía su relación. Es decir, Guideon literalmente había tratado de matarlo en más de una ocasión, y estuvo a punto de entregarlo a Bill Cipher (con quien se había aliado) durante el Raromagedón.

Sin embargo, tal vez había sido precisamente la voluntad e innegable valentía que había mostrado cuando finalmente había decidido ponerse de su lado y enfrentarse al extraño demonio triangular, lo que lo había hecho considerarlo. Aunque lo había hecho por Mabel, sin duda había sido  una muestra de que, contrario a su primera impresión,  podía llegar a ser noble y no completamente egoísta.

Y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Dipper terminó disfrutando de esa primera cita mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado. Tanto que después de esa hubo otra, y después otra y luego otra.

No estaba seguro de qué era realmente lo que le gustaba de Guideon, pues a pesar de llevarse razonablemente bien la verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo terminaban discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Desde lo más insignificante hasta temas más serios. Guideon tal vez se hubiera pasado al “lado bueno”, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo algo caprichoso. Lo cual irremediablemente terminaba chocando con la propia personalidad de Dipper.

Así que no, el castaño no tenía idea realmente de cómo fue que se enamoró de ese pequeño,  rechoncho y, a veces, empalagosamente pegajoso ser.

Porque, eso sí, lo admitía. Estaba completamente enamorado. Y realmente no se veía capaz de dejarlo por más dolores de cabeza que le llegara a provocar.

Al final, cuando, en la intimidad de su habitación, Guideon lo miraba con esos ojos azules extremadamente brillantes y sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas, Dipper solo podía pensar en que había sido otro más en caer por esa adorabilidad casi nociva que poseía el menor. Y que en realidad no le importaba. Sonriendo a su vez, depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios del otro y se sentía  inmensamente feliz por ello.


	3. VOLVERÁS A SENTIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción: [Volverás a sentir - Tierra Cero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0PErlU_M0g)  
> Pareja: Fiddleford Mcgucket/Stanley Pines (mención de Jimmy Snakes/Stanley Pines)  
> Notas: Mi contribución al UA del Trio Misterio. Se desarrolla durante la época de la construcción del portal, con Stan viviendo y ayudando a los dos Fords nerds.

Fiddleford podía verlo, quizás demasiado claramente. De un tiempo para acá Stan ya no era el mismo.

El castaño sin duda hacía un notorio esfuerzo por disimularlo, por aparentar que nada había cambiado desde que Jimmy se había ido. Después de todo había sido él mismo quien había terminado con el rubio y le había exigido que saliera de su vida. No es como si hubiera sido la primera vez, eran de esas parejas que tenían la costumbre de terminar cada dos por tres, para después regresar a la semana. Pero ahí estaba el asunto, habían pasado ya varias semanas y el rubio (quien normalmente era quien regresaba buscando a Stan) no había vuelto a aparecer, incluso parecía que había dejado el pueblo.

Stan actuaba como si no le importara, como si pensara que eso era lo mejor y que esperaba que Jimmy no regresara jamás. Pero Fiddleford lo había estado observando, podía ver como su expresión se tornaba triste cuando creía que nadie lo estaba mirando. Como parecía estar más atento al teléfono, siendo siempre el primero en contestar cuando llegaba a sonar, como si esperara la llamada de alguien. Y como se quedaba mirando hacia el camino que llegaba desde la carretera como si una motocicleta fuera aparecer de repente.

Fiddleford jamás había logrado entender esa relación. Le parecía más un capricho de ambos hombres, quienes la mayor parte del tiempo parecían más estar jugando. Más aún, no entendía qué es lo que Stan, quien le parecía una de las personas más geniales del mundo, pudiera ver en alguien tan…así.  Jimmy era rudo, sin un mínimo de modales y con más pinta de delincuente que de otra cosa. Pero Stan siempre lucía contento estando con él y siempre lo defendía cuando Ford o él hacían algún comentario expresando su desagrado.

Stan siempre le había parecido alguien interesante. Era alegre y encantador, siempre lograba hacerlo reír con alguno de sus comentarios sobre “las cosas de nerd” que hacía con Stanford. Era fuerte y ágil,  lo cual había logrado que las misiones de campo fueran mucho más llevaderas (especialmente si implicaban tener que enfrentarse a alguno de los horrores paranormales que impregnaban el lugar, y que a Ford parecían fascinarle tanto).

Realmente estaba agradecido que Stan hubiera llegado para ayudarlos en el proyecto de Ford. Aunque no entendiera del todo la historia de los dos hermanos (ni siquiera sabía que Stanford tenía un gemelo antes de que apareciera en su puerta), podía figurarse que debía de estar llena de tragos amargos; pues aquella primera reunión había terminado con los dos agarrándose a golpes a puño limpio (por suerte había estado ahí para evitar que su pelea terminara en alguna catástrofe). Una vez que se hubieran logrado  calmar lo suficiente para hablar de forma civilizada, Stan se había comprometido a ayudar a Ford en la investigación que le traería fama y fortuna como compensación de lo que sea que hubiera hecho en el pasado. Y Stanford, aunque reticente al principio, había terminado aceptando.

Fue así como el equipo de dos se volvió de tres, para gran alegría del ingeniero asistente. Amaba a Stanford como a un hermano, pero la verdad es que tenerlo como única compañía había terminado por volverse algo abrumador. Así que la llegada de Stan había sido como un respiro de aire fresco. Los días eran más amenos y la tensión se había disminuido bastante. Y aunque Ford no lo aceptaría en voz alta, Fiddleford podía notarlo mucho más relajado ahora que  su hermano estaba cerca.

El único defecto real que podía ver en Stan había sido su extravagante novio, quien había llegado al pueblo poco después de él, alegando haber atravesado todo el país solo para buscarlo. Y aunque ni a Stanford ni a Fiddleford les había agradado, realmente no podía hacer nada para oponerse a la relación. Por lo que casi habían brincado de gusto cuando se enteraron del rompimiento.

O eso había sido hasta darse cuenta de que a Stan parecía estarle afectando demasiado. Y sí había algo que Fidd sí entendía y sabía bien, era que terminar con una relación podía ser un proceso largo y doloroso (acaba de pasar por un divorcio después de todo).

Por eso se había hecho un firme propósito. Lograría que Stan fuera el de antes. Que lograra superar su dolor y pudiera volver a sentir. Que se diera cuenta que él merecía algo mucho mejor. Una relación sin tantas complicaciones y mucho más amor.

Fiddleford estaría ahí para él.


	4. LA NIÑA QUE LLORA EN TUS FIESTAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción: [La niña que llora en tus fiestas - LOVG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kgPZRO07wE)  
> Pareja: Bill Cipher/Stanford Pines

Stanford tenía demasiadas cosas  de las que lamentarse. Demasiados errores demasiado grandes como para ser cargados por una sola persona. No es como si hubiera alguien más a quien se los pudiera cargar.

Casi destruye al mundo. Casi acaba con la realidad de su dimensión. Casi pierde a su familia.

Y lo peor de todo, lo que lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo con mayor intensidad y culpa: si pudiera, lo volvería  a hacer todo de nuevo.

No podía evitar la sensación que seguía enterrada muy profundo en su corazón y en su mente. En su alma misma. De aquel tiempo en que sintió que lo tenía todo.

Siempre estuvo orgulloso de su inteligencia. Siempre supo que sería ésta lo que le traería el respeto y admiración de todos, la que haría que todos los que alguna vez lo menospreciaron  y humillaron se arrepintieran para siempre. A lo largo de su vida, se fue convenciendo más y más que el único en quien podría confiar era en sí mismo. Los demás no lo entendían, no tenían el intelecto para hacerlo. Él estaba destinado a grandes cosas.

Por eso, cuando lo conoció, su atracción hacia él fue irrevocable. Un ser omnipresente, omnipotente. Su musa. Quien lo ayudaría a alcanzar su deslumbrante destino.

Qué emoción sentía cuando se presentaba ante él. Su presencia le robaba la respiración. Sus palabras alimentaban su ego, volviéndose cada vez más una droga que no podía dejar de consumir. Sus ideas le abrían puertas a su mente que una manera tan contundente que terminaba siendo explosiva. Y cada vez que estrechaban sus manos, cuando las llamas azules cubrían la suya, aun sabiendo que no era real, la emoción que lo embargaba y desbordaba era electrizante y vigorosa.

Jamás sintió nada parecido. Ni antes ni después,  en ninguna de las dimensiones por las que vago tratando de hallar una manera de derrotarlo. 

Porque eso fue lo más cruel de su desdichado destino. Siempre consideró el romance como el misterio más grande del universo; uno que, descubrió,  no le interesaba demasiado. Y entonces Bill apareció. La única vez que se enamoró de verdad y casi consigue que el mundo fuera destruido junto con su corazón.

Bill se convirtió en su núcleo, en su todo. Cada segundo de su existencia terminó dedicándoselo a él, pasó 30 años buscando una forma de acabar con él, de evitar lo inevitable.

Y lo que más lo asustaba era cuando se preguntaba si lo hacía realmente para salvar a su mundo. O  si no era más que su, para entonces, ya conocido egoísmo. A veces se preguntaba si la tremenda y dolorosa traición que sintió cuando descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones había sido realmente por el peligro que significaba o había sido más bien una herida a su propio orgullo al haberse descubierto utilizado.

Si Bill le hubiera explicado desde el principio qué era lo que buscaba, si hubiera intentando en ese entonces convencerlo de unirse a esa fiesta perpetua en la que pensaba convertir el mundo, ¿él se hubiera opuesto con la misma determinación?

Él estaba tan enamorado que le asustaba pensar (saber) que tal vez lo que hubiera hecho sería ayudarlo.

Pero eso no importaba ya.

Bill se había ido.

Stanley lo había salvado de seguir torturándose con la tentación que en realidad siempre había representado el demonio.

Sin embargo, había momentos, cuando se topaba con la figura triangular y amarilla de quien fue su némesis (tal vez habían quemado todo artefacto que pudiera resembrarlo, pero  eso no quitaba que su imagen hubiera quedado grabado a fuego por siempre en su retina, siendo representado por sus traicioneros sueños), en los que seguía sintiendo la misma ferviente emoción de cuando lo vio por primera vez.


	5. DIME SI RECUERDAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción: [Dime si recuerdas- Tranzas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NX_42VAxCn4)  
> Pareja: Stanley Pines / Stanford Pines  
> Notas: Se dasarrolla la noche en la Stanford sale del portal.

Hacía ya varias horas que se había ido a la cama. Con tantas emociones fuertes vividas ese día, la silenciosa calma de su habitación se sentía casi insoportable; especialmente al hacer contraste con el zumbido en el que se había convertido su revoltijo de pensamientos y el peso que, podía sentir, le comprimía el pecho. No sería capaz de dormir esa noche.

No podía creerlo, después de tanos años de duro trabajo, finalmente lo había logrado. Había sido tan feliz por un instante, en el cual pensó que finalmente había podido hacer algo bien en su vida. Pero todo su entusiasmo se vino abajo ante la reacción de su hermano.

Honestamente ¿qué es lo que había esperado? No estaba seguro, pero definitivamente no había sido así como había soñado su reencuentro. Un mínimo de agradecimiento al parecer era demasiado pedir.

Estaba más que consiente que en el pasado no había actuado del todo bien. Sus errores, para cometer los cueles era experto, habían provocado su separación con Stanford. Jamás había sido su intención dañarlo de ningún modo. No quiso arrebatarle la oportunidad tan preciada de asistir a la universidad de sus sueños. Nunca habría querido lanzarlo por un portal interdimensional. Todo no había sido más que producto de su torpeza. Sin embargo había esperado que el amor que le pudiera conservar su hermano fuera suficiente para al menos reconocer todo el esfuerzo que había invertido durante su vida para tratar de enmendarse.

Al parecer no lo era.

Ya no sentía más la aplastante incertidumbre de no saber en dónde se encontraba o si estaría bien que no lo dejaba dormir. Sin embargo no lograba encontrar descanso. Suspiró con cansancio, perdido en la extraña sensación de saber que Ford se encontraba esa noche en su casa, bajo su techo, a salvo. Y a penas si se habían hablado.

Tenía ganas de salir a buscarlo, como las había tenido por 40 años. De ir a abrazarlo. De sentirlo. De decirle tantas cosas que jamás había podido, tantas que había repetido cada noche esperando que algún día pudieran ser escuchadas. Y ahora podían, pero el problema era que a quien estaban dedicadas no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

No pudo evitar comenzar a pensar en la época, hace ya tantos (tantísimos) años en la que aquella brecha interminablemente profunda no existía entre ellos. Aquella época en la que se amaron  sin culpas ni remordimientos. En la que solo existía el mundo que ambos habían creado, donde ambos podían sentirse a salvo y amados.

Esas noches enteras despiertos, solo platicando de todo y de nada, de sus planes para el futuro que en ese entonces se antojaba prometedor, brillante y sobre todo compartido. Los paseos interminables por la playa, tomados de la mano, maravillados ante lo bien que encajaba la mano de uno sobre la del otro.

Los besos, las caricias, que tal vez no eran más que tímidos experimentos de dos muchachos que no tenían, ni necesitaban, a nadie más.

El amor que compartieron fue sin duda grande. Mucho más allá del amor que se debería tener por un hermano. Algo quizás para nada correcto, pero que en ese entonces a ninguno de los dos les podía importar menos.

Parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de aclarar su vista que de pronto se había vuelto acuosamente borrosa, sintiendo  entonces un par de gotas ardientes deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Sabía bien que había sido hace muchísimo tiempo y que esos días no volverían jamás. Ni mucho menos había posibilidad de que su relación pudiera algún día regresar a ser lo que fue entonces. Pero eso no podía evitar que se preguntara si Stanford guardaría también alguno de esos recuerdos con, aunque sea, un mínimo  de cariño.

Cómo le gustaría ir a preguntárselo.

Pero sabía bien que no lo haría.


	6. COMETAS POR EL CIELO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción: [Cometas por el cielo- LOVG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7FIquNQqkc)  
> Pareja: Pacifica Northwest/ Mabel Pines  
> Notas: Esta historia es también varios años después del final de la serie.

-Quédate

La primera noche que Mabel dijo eso, fue apenas unos meses después de haberse reencontrado en la universidad. Y Pacifica mentiría si dijera que esa simple palabra no la había hecho inmensamente feliz.

Honestamente, el reencuentro había sido sorpresa para ambas. Mabel no creyó que alguien tan “acomodada” como Pacifica  ingresara en una pequeña universidad de California, la escuela era buena sin duda, pero sin mucho prestigio.

Pacifica había decidido entrar en esa universidad como una especie de reto a sí misma, pues quería lograr grandes cosas pero por sus propios medios e iniciativa. Aún tenía el apoyo de sus padres, quienes a pesar de la crisis de después del Raromagedón habían logrado recuperar buena parte de su fortuna, pero ella procuraba depender de ellos lo menos posible. Y debía decirlo: estaba orgullosa de lo que, descubrió, podía lograr.

La suya había sido una infancia que quizás muchos podían decir que envidiaban, llena de lujos y comodidades, pero también había tenido sus partes terribles. Educada para no ser más que una bella muñeca de decoración, un animal de compañía bien entrenado.  Se le enseñó que, debido a la familia a la que pertenecía, era lo mejor de lo mejor y debía comportarse a la altura. Y en aquel entonces había sido fácil creérselo.

Sin embargo, desde que conoció a Mabel, la niña castaña no había hecho más que intrigarla. Tan diferente a ella. Tan simple, tan alegre, tan vulgar… tan libre.

En un principio a aquella intriga la había confundido con desagrado, con el menosprecio que se supone tenía derecho de sentir por todo aquel que considerara como un ser inferior.      Pero pronto se dio cuenta que era algo más que eso.

Llegó a considerarla, pese a sus creencias, una digna rival, después alguien quizá no tan desagradable, hasta que poco a poco la fue conquistando esa peculiar, torpe y dulce forma de ser.

Después el fin del mundo se desató, y entre aquel caos Mabel logró levantarse y alentar a los demás a hacer lo mismo para rebelarse contra el monstruo que había provocado tal destrucción. Convirtiéndose al final en toda una heroína.

Una que le había dado a Pacifica la inspiración y el valor de intentar rebelarse también contra todo lo que una vez se le enseñó y tratar de ser ella mima. Mabel no solo había salvado al mundo, también la había salvado a ella de sí misma.  Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía por la castaña algo mucho más que simple admiración. Pero jamás pensó en hacer nada al respecto, no se sentía digna. Se conformaba simplemente con intentar seguir su ejemplo y ser una mejor persona.

Pero eso no impidió la gran alegría ni la inmensa gratitud hacia su suerte que la invadieron cuando la vio de nuevo.

Seguían siendo muy diferentes una de la otra. Incluso las carreras que habían elegido no tenían nada que ver. Y sin embargo, se las habían arreglado para comenzar una amistad alentada en las aventuras que habían tenido cuando eran niñas.

Solían salir a pasear, de compras, a tomar algún helado. Platicaban durante horas y a Pacifica ni siquiera le molestaba que el tema favorito de la otra fueran los chicos guapos y galanes que llenaban el campus. No podía sentirse celosa, después de todo aun conservaba algo del orgullo que se le había inculcado durante años. Cuánto amaba el simple hecho de escuchar a la otra chica hablar y hablar de cualquier cosa. Siempre tan alegre. Con sus modos ruidosos, con su estilo algo desaliñado, propio de los grandes artistas;  con su ropa que siempre tenía alguna mancha de barro, o pintura o brillo.

La amaba.

Se había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo, aunque jamás se creyó posible de ser correspondida.

Por eso cuando aquella primera noche, después de haberla acompañado hasta su departamento y ambas estuvieran de pie frente a la blanca puerta, Mabel le pidió que se quedara con ella al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco sobre la rubia y depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios; Pacifica supo que no había nada en el mundo que no haría por esa chica.

Se inclinó  un poco a su vez para regresar el beso y después cruzar la puerta juntas, tomadas de la mano.


End file.
